moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Auril Dawnbreaker
"The time has come for me to stop spinning the tales, and be one of the heroes within them." Captain Auril Dawnbreaker, does not hunt demons like her sister, instead sing of her accomplishments from the safety of a tavern. Using her beautiful voice and skills at her instrument of choice, her guitar, she often sings about her sister's many battles. As a ranger she hunts exotic creatures and then heads to the nearest tavern to spin a tale or two. History Youngest daughter born of Serbanal and Elizia Dawnbreaker was named Auril Emily Dawnbreaker. As she grew up, she often followed her bigger sister Sabariel around the place, going on adventures with both her and Miliel. She and her sister would continue getting into trouble as they got older, with the more prominent being her and Sabariel's trick with powdered compound in a glass bottle at a party. Unlike the rest of her family, she has black hair, this is because her and her older sister, Sabariel, would be easily mixed up. As she got of age, both she and Sabariel applied for the Farstriders. She would often sooth the evening in the mess hall with her first guitar, playing music for everyone while they enjoyed their meal. As their training went on, the two Dawnbreakers rose through the ranks, any mission they completed, or others completed would also be played by her during their meal times. Second War Soon after the two girls became Lieutenant Rangers, the second war broke out. With the clashing of Grand Alliance and the Orcish Horde, the two girls, as well as a few other Farstriders, were deployed into the battle, causing heavy casualties on the Horde side, the two were eventually pulled back to Quel'Thalas. Of course their missions were once again played back in Quel'Thalas by her. Tales of the brave Alliance fighting a menacing Horde. Third War When the Undead Scourge ripped through Silvermoon, the Dawnbreaker girls were able to stay alive. Their family not so lucky with Lord and Lady Dawnbreaker falling during the invasion and Arthanal needing to feed on magic once again. being cared for by her older sister, the two fled the city, with the permission of the new Ranger-General. As they were about to leave the city they caught a glance at what had become of Arthanal, twisted by fel, his eyes blazed green, which were once blue. Upon seeing their people twisted by the magics which they craved, their resolve to defeat those that would destroy them would now be greater. And so they split up and went their separate ways; Auril to hunt dangerous creatures and to bard, and Sabariel to hunt demons. The Lone Arrow and the Spinner of Tales After travelling far south, Auril eventually found her place within Booty Bay and a bard and mercenary. During this time, she took contract jobs to slay dangerous beasts, bodyguard the richer and bard for those at the bard. Keeping in constant contact with her sister, Sabariel gave her the materials to sing her new adventures. Her more popular was The Tale of Arthy Dawn which tells the story of her sister and brother's deadly fight on the Thandol Span. For this she gained to title The Spinner of Tales from the usual tavern crew. After slaying a multitude of beasts that threatened travelers with her bow, she was granted the title of Lone Arrow of the Eastern Kingdoms, as she did so without the help of any others. Auril Dawn and the Marauder of the Lost Coffer After hearing tale of a legendary coffer that contained powerful crystals from before the War of the Ancients, Auril pulled together her crew of the Heart of Dawn, putting on her adventuring satchel, Auril set sail towards where the rumoured coffer would be hidden. But she was not the only one. A band of pirates, known as the Blackveil, also wanted this treasure and the race to get their hands on it began. After an encounter before the shattered isle, Auril would cause their ship to sink. Assured her enemies had fallen, she made her way to land on the strange Isle, which looked to hold many Highborne ruins and golden grass, similar to the Eversong. Auril found her prize, yet the captain of the Blackveil found it too. Auril and the enemy engaged in a sword fight across the strange land. Auril soon killed him and opened the Coffer, to find it filled with gold coins and arcane-crystals that swirled with different magics. Auril would take the coffer with her and not speak to anyone what she truly did with the coffer. Which was that she snuck into the old port and hid it within the arcane-locked family fault, the fault could only be opened by those of that house. If one is to ask Auril about the coffer, she would simply say that the crystals inside were broken and the gold stolen. Only Sabariel truly knows the truth about the coffer however. Reuniting and the Hellstriders After returning to Stormwind, Auril was reunited with her sister Sabariel. The two soon became close once more. Once Sabariel had enough of Auril's accent, Auril was once again schooled by her sister, teaching her how to speak properly and taught her all she needed to know, including history, sciences and mathematics. Soon after her schooling was once again finished, Sabariel offered her a place within the Hellstriders, to be their Quartermaster. She took up the role gladly and began working out the stock of the Enclave. A missing Sister Noticing her Sister had gone missing, Auril temporarily took control of the Hellstriders, whilst Jackson worked on his Alliance work. During this time, a mass of demons had surfaced and left the Hellstriders unprepared, sending out all their forces to combat them. With the lack of troops to help find her sister, Auril approached the Highguard and any of Sabariel's friends for aid, aid that was received. During a strike on Fendris Isle, the location of Sabariel, the Joint Hellstrider-Highguard and Sab's friends, managed to save her sister and take her back into safe hands, moments before she was to be converted to be a sleeper agent. The Hellstrider Exploration force Bored of her sister being the war of Stromgarde, Auril took it upon herself to take a crew and two ships, to go and found three new bases for the Hellstriders to operate out of. The first was the base on the coast of Ashenvale, Lady's Refuge, a base used for the Hellstriders that operated within Kalimdor a place to rest and regain their strength and supplies, without having to return to the Port or the Enclave. The next was Hell's Rest on the coast of the Grizzly Hills, in Northrend. Landing on the Beach of Blood Auril and the Hellstriders available were deployed on Sabariel's orders, minus those still in their Initiate Training, to counter-act the threat on the Broken Isle with the intention to stop it before it got out of hand. After a barrage of cannon fire from her navy; The Hellstriders attempted a landing on the beach, later known by the Striders as the Beach of Blood, where about a third of the Hellstrider force was killed during the land, making the water run red. Described by Auril as such: "A landing unlike any other known in the history of Azeroth. The day the sea would be stained red with the blood of fallen Hellstriders and stained with the green blood of the felled demons." After being ordered to pull back, many Hellstriders reluctantly returned to their ships, only to be destroyed by the fel fire from the Legion ships above, those that survived were ship wrecked on the Broken Isles, Auril amongst them, half of her crew remained alive while an Illidari that looked very familiar watched over her, introducing himself again to her, Auril had been reunited with her brother, Arthanal Dawnbreaker. Auril, Arthanal and the remainder of her crew began their search along the coast-line finding the survivors and reforming a Hellstrider Defensive on the Isle. Appearance Auril, like her sister stands about 6 foot with a strong frame to support her beauty. Although Auril is younger than her older sister, her body has filled out a bit, with a thin yet strong body, strong muscles and delicate fingers. Living on the sea for a time allowed her body strength to grow and her skills with her rapier to grow even more. Her skin is a bit more tanned than her sisters as it is more exposed, wearing clothes that show her cleavage yet keeps her agile. Auril's face is very similar to her sister's with the mix of a light tan upon her soft skin. Her raven black hair is always pulled back into a ponytail behind her head with her soft lips always in a smirk. Her eyes are a beautiful sapphire yet hold a high intelligence behind her childish outside. Her fingers moved as delicately as a leaf blowing in the summer breeze along the strings of her guitar and the keys of the piano. Her raven black hair tied neatly behind her head to keep it from keeping in her face, her lightly tanned face. At her side was a rapier with a design as beautiful as its wielder, whose caring smirk always keep amusement and moral up with everyone. Her voice was like honey as she sung tales about her family, the troubles that her sister had seen and the hatred her brother had witnessed. This elvish woman of song was once a Farstrider, and now she remains a bard. Her name is Lady Auril Dawnbreaker, a spinner of tales and keeper of moral. Equipment Auril is often seen with many different types of equipment. * Rapier - Used for finesse and grace. * Dagger - Mithril blade, from her Farstrider years. * Throwing knives - ten on her belt. * Hidden blades - One under each gauntlet. ** Ascension launcher - On her left gauntlet. Allows the ability to scale buildings and walls with ease. * Pistols - Many pistols. Two under her coat, two holstered on her legs and two holstered on her belt. * Communication device - Hacked into the Highguard Beacon frequency. * Fel-badge - Protection against Fel-radiation. Specialised to take more fel-radiation. * Coat - Black with a red trim. Hellstrider and Quartermaster Insignia on left arm. Captain and Detonator rank on right. * Leather Farstrider Armour - Used for high mobility, from the glory days of the Farstriders. * M'usical Instrument' - Auril is never without an instrument, usually it's a guitar. Quotes - "Sister, you often contradict yourself, but you are always right in the end. Farewell, and give those bastards hell for me, But be sure to tell me so I can spin them up" Auril to Sabariel after they went their ways. - "Attend the Tale of Arthy Dawn, he sought the magics like a moth until; He opted to collaborate, with a scarfed reprobate. The Brother and Sister made a deadly double bill." The first verse of The Tale of Arthy Dawn. - "My sister kills the things, I tell the stories. That's how it works, that's how it always has." Auril about her occupation. - "What do you need? Is it legal or nah?" Auril's motto. Trivia * Auril will often just start playing in public to add to the comfort of the city. Although in a tavern is the more likely place for her to sing. She usually plays to the mood of the area she's in. * Auril uses a fair amount of slang, as she lived with pirates, buccaneers and sailors for a length of time. This was cut down by Sabariel who tutored her for a week straight in proper speech. * Auril commandeered the family ship Heart of Dawn when Sabariel and her left. * Auril is left handed. * Auril has a high knowledge of mechanics, engineering and chemistry. With this she is known to mix up different explosive mixtures. * Auril is usually acts as though she is silly and childlike, whereas she's quite intelligent, highly strategic and calculated. Those that get into a fight with her should not overestimate her antic disposition. * Auril naturally has blonde hair like the rest of her family, but dyes it black to keep her from being mixed up with her older sister. Music * Auril's Theme song is This Ain't a Scene, by Fall Out Boy Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:House of Dawnbreaker Category:Farstriders Category:Hellstriders Category:The Highguard Category:Bards Category:Rangers Category:Smugglers